Ryoma's new enemy!
by Rosa the Ying
Summary: Seishun get's a transfer student who also play's tennis. Rumor is that the transfer student is just as good or better then Ryoma. So when Momoshiro take's Ryoma to say hi, an instant rivalry is started between the two. But Ryoma also has a secret.
1. Ryoma and Momoshiro go say Hi?

"Hey Ryoma have you seen the new transfer student?" Momoshiro say's as they walk towards the tennis court's together. "No." Ryoma says hiding his gold eyes with his hat. "After practice want to go say hi?" Momoshiro asks. "No." Ryoma says walking onto the courts his racket in hand. "Come on. I'll do you history report if you go with me to say hi." Momoshiro says following Ryoma. "Mmm... fine." Ryoma say's after a minute. "Great. Then meet me by the soda machine after practice." Momoshiro says running off.

**After practice at the soda machine.**

"Momo. Your late." Ryoma says taking a sip of soda. "Sorry the captain made me put the tennis ball's away." Momoshiro says. "Well hurry up and lead the way so I can get home." Ryoma say's growing impatient. "Right." Momoshiro says leading the way towards the girl's tennis courts. "Why are we heading to the girl's tennis courts?" Ryoma asks. "Because that's where the transfer student supposedly hangs out. "Oh." Was all Ryoma could say. "Look that's the transfer student probably." Momoshiro says pointing to a person sitting in a tree their leg's dangling downwards. "None of the girl's do that so that must be the transfer student." Momoshiro explains to Ryoma who was tuning him out.


	2. Suprise! Suprise!

"Hello? I'm Momoshiro and this is Ryoma." Momoshiro says introducing himself and Ryoma to the transfer student. They watch then jump back in surprise as the girl stands up and jumps off the branch flipping before landing on her toes her arms spread out behind her, leaning inwards towards them. "I'm Mizu Ame Umi. First year, 6th grader." Mizu say's happily. Ryoma and Momoshiro take her in. She had long blue knee length hair, piercing blue eyes with silver flecks, and tan skin. She was wearing a silver tanktop with a silver visor, and a silver tennis skirt. She had a long blue ribbon holding her up, the ends by her ankles. She had the Seishun tennis team jacket tied around her waist. "Your on the tennis team aren't you?" Momoshiro asks Mizu. "Yup I play with the 7th and 8th graders. Oh and I already know Ryoma. He just doesn't know it though." Mizu says cheerfully before hearing the coach call her over. "Oh I gotta go. Bye!" Mizu says cartwheeling over to her tennis bag scooping it up and running to the coach. She walk's off with the coach out of the school property. "You already knew her!" Momoshiro shouts at Ryoma. "I uhh... uhhh... maybe..." Ryoma say's at the same time racking his brain for a girl named Mizu. "Yeah from..."

**I hope you enjoy I'll probably post a chapter 3 tonight since I'm really bored. Well I hope you enjoy my girl version (Happier then) Ryoma character. I really loved making this character so I hope you lover her too! Keep on reading my stories. Seishun Fight!**


	3. Character Info on Mizu Ame Umi!

**This is just some character info on Mizu for those that love her like me.**

**Name:** **Mizu Ame Umi**

**Nickname: Rain, or Water, or Rain Water.**

**Age: 12 years old, like Ryoma.**

**School: Seishun Gakuen**

**School Club: Seishun's girl tennis team.**

**Racket Brand: Babolot**

**Shoe Brand: Nike**

**Hobbies: In her spare time she likes surfing on the beach, and taking photographs of stuff.**

**Talent's: Cat like abilities, just like Ryoma, 2nd best on tennis team.**

**Favorite food and color: Love's steak and tiramisu. Love's the color silver and ocean blue.**

**History: She knew Ryoma since they were little. They were born in the same hospital, and lived next to each other in America since they were 0 years old up until Ryoma moved back to Japan. 2 month's afterwards they moved back into Japan during spring break.**

**Other: She has a crush on Ryoma. Also has the same pation for tennis like Ryoma.**


	4. Ryoma has dinner with Mizu!

"She's from when I was a baby. We were born in the same hospital on the same day. We lived next door to each other as soon as we left the hospital. We moved to America together, but my family left before they left America." Ryoma explains suddenly realizing who Mizu was. "Wait what!" Momoshiro say's surprised. "Yeah. Well I'm heading home." Ryoma says pulling his hat down to hide his red cheeks. Walking off he leaves Momoshiro with his mouth open.

**Ryoma's****home.**

"Mom! I'm home!" Ryoma calls as he heads upstairs. "Ok! Clean up. Mizu from when you were little is coming over for dinner with her family!" Ryoma's mom calls up the stairs. "Ok." Ryoma calls back flopping onto his bed. _Why Mizu? Why did she have to move back? My crush? No. She is not my crush. Don't be stupid Ryoma._ Ryoma thinks to himself. Hopping into a bath he comes out and finishes his homework then wait's downstairs watching T.V. "Ryoma can you get the door please!?" Ryoma's mom shout's from the kitchen. "Ok!" Ryoma shouts standing up turning the T.V. off. Opening the door he find's Mizu with her hair still back and braided. The ribbon still at her ankles. But she had changed into a plaid skirt with a turquoise strapless shirt. She had on sneakers though with turquoise ribbons tied to her wrists and neck. The ends all long like by a foot. Ryoma also find's Mizu's mom and dad at the door. "Come in." Ryoma says.

_Mizu's point of view._

I grin at Ryoma a small present in my skirt's pocket. He was wearing a black shirt with grey shorts and white socks. "Hi. Thank's for inviting us over." I say cheerfully. Coming in I take my sneakers off and follow Ryoma into the kitchen. "Hello Mrs. Ezichen, Mr Ezichen." I say politely, getting a smile of approval from my mother.

_Regular_ story.

Ryoma leads them into the kitchen. Ryoma sit's down at the dining table. Mizu sat down beside him. Their parents talked on the other side as they ate dinner. Ryoma finishing his dinner at the same time as Mizu, stood up and put his dishes in the sink. "Wanna go hit some?" Ryoma say's he had somehow changed into a tennis outfit. "Sure. Let's go." Mizu says borrowing one of Ryoma's rackets. They both pull on sneakers and head outside. Mizku turning the lights on while Ryoma grabbed the tennis balls. "Let's play!" Mizu shouts and they play two sets. Mizu and Ryoma tying before Mizu's family had to leave. "Bye Ryoma. Oh here." Mizu say's handing Ryoma the small present before running after her parents. Jumping into the car, as the car drives away Mizu sticks her head out the window and turns around waving at Ryoma. Getting hit in the back of the head with a branch. Making Ryoma laugh while waving back.


	5. Ryoma is suprised then Momoshiro forces!

Heading back inside Ryoma tosses the gift onto his bed flopping down onto the bed after it. His cat leaping onto his desk then onto his pillow. Ryoma stares at the gift debating on if he should open it or not.

**20 minutes later.**

"Fine I'll open it." Ryoma say's to his cat who had yawned like it was saying open it. Sitting up he carefully pulls the string holding the wrapping together. Untieing the bow he watches the wrapping paper slowly unwrap itself from the gift. Pushing the wrapping away Ryoma gasps in shcok. "She gave me. How did she? How did she restore it?" Ryoma stutters to himself. He was staring straight at a wrinkled colored picture of his grandparents and Mizu's grandparents, swinging the two of them between eachother.

**The next day at school.**

Ryoma and Momoshiro were racing towards the tennis courts. "Ha I win." Ryoma says not even out of breath, while Momoshiro on the other hand was out of breath just a little bit. "Hey I hear that Mizu is just as good as you. Is it true?" Momoshiro asks. Ryoma just shrugs, looking away. "Fine then I want to watch a match between the two of you. We can use the public courts." Momoshiro says ready to go ask Mizu. "No. We'll come to my place first right after school tommorrow." Ryoma says before walking off to practice.


	6. And so the match begins!

Ryoma and Momoshiro headed over to the girl's tennis courts. "Hey Mizu! Ryoma challenges you to a match. With me and all of the boy's team watching!" Momoshiro shout's up into a tree at Mizu. "Ok! See you guy's at Ryoma's place!" Mizu say's dropping out of the tree again. She was still wearing the same long ribbon, but this time with a pink tennis dress on.

_**Later that day at Ryoma's place...**_

"Hey minna! Who's ready!?" Mizu shout's as she run's towards the boy's, behind Ryoma's house. She was still wearing the same pink tennis dress and had with her, her pink tennis bag and a pink towel. She had on a pink visor and had changed the ribbon to a pink. Ryoma was wearing his cap and black short's with a grey shirt. "Hey!" Momoshiro say's before turning and pushing the other's forward. Mizu stopped infront of them and bowed her ribbon ends touching the ground. "This is Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Takashi, Inui, Takeshi, Kaoru, and Ryuzaki." Momoshiro say's pointing to each member. They all bow back to Mizu. "I'm Mizu Ame Yuki. 12 year's old, sixth grader." Mizu say's introducing herself. "Hey Mizu. Can we just get this over with?" Ryoma shouts from behind them. "Sure thing." Mizu say's grabbing her racket and pulling her visor down abit. "Hey... Isn't that what Ryoma does?" Eiji asks Oishi, Oishi just nods. "Ezichen serves. Love-Love!" Momoshiro shouts sitting in an umpires seat. Ryoma serves using his twist serve. Mizu hit's it back without a problem and manages to push Ryoma back. Ryoma pop's it low and short at the net, Mizu reaches it and does the "V volley" beating Ryoma in less then 5 shots. "Did she just use the V volley!?" Fuji shout's impressed. "I think so..." Momoshiro replies. "Yeah she did. Mizu has the ability to..." Ryoma starts.

_**I'm just gonna leave you guy's hanging here. Well see ya next chapter! Bye bye.**_


End file.
